


The Escape

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: In the year XXXX, there is a new militia division called the Soldiers. These Soldiers are formed in the Teiko company on an island shared by Russia and Japan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is actually based off one of my original storyboards with original characters; but I've been fiddling for a while with the idea of trying to implant knb characters in my oc roles. 
> 
> [This pic](http://annissarh.tumblr.com/post/156668937206/allabouturanus-%E3%83%AA%E3%82%B9-what-the-evgenis) nudged me to write a little sample. 
> 
> But the AU is actually inspired by Final Fantasy 7 with the whole Shinra thing for the coinesseurs.

“What the—”

Evgeni’s naked body freezes as the shoot hole of a gun appear all of a sudden before his face.

“Don’t move a damn muscle,” blurts Kise bluntly, perched on Evgeni’s thighs. On his _fucking cock!_

Evgeni’s veteran eyes takes in the gun, _his gun_ , the two hands that are grasping it tightly with a slightly visible shake, and Evgeni decides to school – albeit with strain – his voice and his still fucking pulsing erection.

“What – what are you doing, Ryōta?” he asks with a twitching, not pleased frown. And it’s when he tries to shift his body if only to a half-seated position against the pillows that he sees how much he misjudged his reading of the situation when Kise _pulls_ the trigger, putting a hole into the pillow inches from where Evgeni’s head is laying.

And the voice that follows suits almost fails to perceive from the ringing of his ears and the smoking muzzle whelming his nostrils. But it’s so off-base, Evgeni actually, conclusively disquiets.

“If you think your life matters more to me than my freedom, you’re in for a surprise,” Kise says with bared teeth and a flash in his eyes which Evgeni sees for the first time on the boy.

Evgeni frowns but this time, in final comprehension. He minutiously opens his palms in a placated manner and adopts a mellow tone. “O—okay, okay, calm down, Ryōta, just… tell me what’s going on, baby.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Kise croaked out. He is clearly spasmodic even if he tries to keep a stoic stance.

“Ryōta, just tell me what’s going on, you know I can help you.”

Kise swiftly jumps out of the bed – making Evgeni stifle a hiss on behalf of his hard on - and move to stand on the side, eyes and gun still riveted at Evgeni. He takes out a pair of handcuffs from the opened drawer from where he’s put the gun at reach and throws them on the bed.

“Put them on and around the headboard.”

Evgeni’s eyes discard the metallic object and keeps his diligent blue-grays on Kise’s beautiful ambers. Ambers he barely recognizes now. “Ryōta, just talk to me. I know you’re scared, just tell me why and I’ll make it all better again.”

“If you don’t put those cuffs right now, Evgeni, I swear I’ll disable you another way.”

The rift in Evgeni’s glabella which is already creased turns a new degree of angry. But Evgeni is smart. He doesn’t show it in the rest of his body. Because if there is one thing he knows is that it cuts no ice when it’s about Kise’s desire of freedom from Teikō.  

So it’s in his best, living interest to go through with him for now.  The black haired man reaches then for the handcuffs slowly, and obeys.

He sees how Kise’s eyes scan his every move until he’s sure his hands are bound to the bed, then walks briskly over to his desk. He rummages through it frantically and Evgeni speaks up again.

“What are you doing, Ryōta? Do you really think you can leave this place by binding me to the bed and with a gun? Come on, we talked about this a thousand time, love, you know I want to give you what you want but until I have enough power to make them agree, I told you that I’ll always protect you,” the man tells with solicitousness lacing his words.

Kise doesn’t respond, naked back still holding a film of sweat, still facing the other man.

“Why are you doing this, Ryōta? Didn’t I protect you every time? Didn’t I always—”

“No, not every time!” Kise suddenly bellows and turns to face the man. “You didn’t protect me _every time._ ” Kise shook. “How many times did they still get their hands on me? _And I tell you about it_ , I tell you that they still come for me when you’re not around!” Kise points the gun at the man even though he is bound and tries to tone down his shaken voice, “It was our agreement. You promised they won’t touch me.”

Evgeni chuckles bitterly. “I thought we were past the agreement thing, Ryōta. I thought you knew how much I care despite having my…” he let out another sour chuckle, “hands bound many times by the higher ups.”

Kise turns back and resumes his rummaging around the large desk until he gets his hand on what he’s been looking for.

***

“You think we can really escape under the morning sun, Tetsu? Maybe we all can stroll around freely by day but it’s also the time all the rest of Teiko’s bright eyed and bushy tailed.”

“It’s the only way, Aomine kun. Otherwise the underground facilities doors will be closed.”

“Yeah, yeah. But still, it’s really touch-and-go to pull this off midday and I mean not only ‘cause of everyone’s out and about, but also time speaking. It’ll be cutting it _real_ tight.”

“I know. We have to do it as soon as all of us are together and free.”

“The only way we could avoid being called into training or onto different tasks and areas is to do it as soon as the day start,” says Midorima in a hushed voice.

“Right after breakfast?” Murasakibara chimes in.

Kuroko looks up at the giant Soldier. “Right after we wake up.”

Aomine runs a hand through his short, dark strands and roughly ruffles them. He says in a resigned tone, “Sounds like a suicidal plan. Fuck.”

“Maybe,” Kise softly speaks up for the first time, making the small circle of boys turn towards him. Kise eyes them all one by one and pauses on Aomine for a second longer before continuing, “Maybe, if I can get the key to the doors we can do it by night and have more chances in our favors.”

Everyone stare at him skeptically and Aomine voices out their peculiar looks. “How so?”

“Evgeni.”

Instantly, their looks turns into knowing ganders and Aomine clicks his tongue in clear dislike.

“The hell.”

“If the only way to get out by night is to get through the underground facility that has access to the rest of the tunnels then stealing that key is the only way.”

Aomine turns fully to face the blond boy and furrows at him, making the two little rifts on his forehead pronounce deeply. “Kise, are you crazy? You think you can just steal the Manager’s key card he uses to open almost every door around here and amble back the next day for the big escape?”

“No, not if we do it the same night,” Kise tells him with a suddenly adamant face. “It… if I have to get the key, we will have to leave; that same night.”

Aomine stays silent as he scrutinizes Kise’s topaz gaze.

“What if it goes wrong,” Midorima states matter-of-factly more than question.

Kise turns to him. “Then consider it my contribution to the plan. If something goes wrong, I’ll be the only one to fall. You’ll be still able to make it.”

“They’ll torture you.”

“I’ll handle the consequences,” murmurs Kise as a group of other Soldiers passes by them, “I’ll do anything to leave this place.” he fixes them all in one alluring, vehement and long-lashed look, “ _Anything._ ”

“You’re willing to compromise yourself so we could leave by night?” Kuroko inquires.    

“You said I could already comprise the plan by joining you at last minute when everything is very short-timed,” he levels the teal haired boy with his eyes before facing Midorima, “And that I wasn’t even a proper soldier to help in the fights.” Kise, then turns to Aomine, “But you still allowed me the chance to join you.” Looking into the deep blue irises of Aomine , Kise tries to converge every ounce of gratitude and hope he feels through his eyes. The established most attractive guy in Teikō  remembers how Aomine stood his ground and spoke for him when they debated all the risks at stakes by adding another person, nevertheless someone like Kise who is popularly known to be the bed-warmer of one of the superior suits of the company.  He remembers how the dark skinned boy found him crying his eyes out in the most utter silence when only sniffles could be heard in their Soldiers shared bedroom facility - how he crouched by his bed and spoke of soothing words. How he touched his hair like Evgeni but gave him what Evgeni never did no matter how many times Kise wept against his warm chest about how they took him again for tests.

Gave him a way out.

Kise focuses back from the navy blues of Soldier first class Aomine Daiki. A guy he doesn’t know. Sometimes hears of, crosses path with on his way out of the labs, blond head down like the clearly failing prototype he is while his stands high and proud. He focuses back from his thoughts and says tightly, “You gave me a chance to leave this place and for that, I’m ready to do whatever it takes. Even if I’m not a real Soldier.”

Aomine only stares.

“You’re willing to… kill him if it came to that?” Kuroko asks dubiously.  

Kise swallows. He opens his mouth to respond but cannot formulate an answer quickly enough - which is in their critical case highly jeopardous.  

Midorima hisses lowly, “If you’re going to shake in front of him like you’re doing now then forget it. He’s going to imperil the whole plan! We were perfectly balanced with our number, three soldiers were sufficient to cover for Kuroko and Akashi in case of a fight. But adding a third who’ll also need protection is arrant liability!”

Kise suddenly jerks up and glower at Midorima with a tinge of despair contorting his features. “No! I’m ready to do whatever it takes to get out of this hellhole! _You don’t know me!_ And I don’t ask for protection! I—I’ll…” Kise falters in his frenzy. He doesn’t need them to protect him. He doesn’t need anyone. Everybody think he’s weak. But he’ll show them. He swallows thickly and schools his stance. “I’ll do it so to not feel like a burden. If I have to own my place in this escape, I’ll do absolutely everything.”

He just hopes he won’t have to get on his knees and beg them.

Because he will.

He totally will.

But Aomine steps up again just when he’s cheeks and neck starts to flush from the actual fear of not joining them.

“We talked about this, Midorima, he’s coming with us.”

Kuroko look at his friend from the sidelines, small and frail as Aomine decides to stand up to this Kise Ryōta like some kind of counselor soldier out of sheer blue.

Kuroko Tetsuya is not cruel. He knows that every person in Teikō deserves freedom. But as much as this place has tried to contort some human parts of him with nanomachines shots and dangerous experiences, Kuroko is still human, and when he sees the only and most dearest person to him stands up to someone else so fiercely, and Kise Ryōta nonetheless, he cannot help the little, unpleasant flare of jealousy that twirls in his belly.

“Well, I do believe you’re capable of everything. After all, you accept to offer you body sexually to stay _mostly_ out of the radar,” Kuroko interjects and interjects deep. It makes Aomine snaps his head around at him and Kise’s amber eyes bulge out in a start. Murasakibara and Midorima don’t find any objections though but it doesn’t make Kuroko feel satisfied nor help dwindle the bitter feeling in his gut.

He hates more the look Aomine shoots him.

“Tetsu, what the hell?”

“Point taken,” says Midorima to Kuroko.  

Kise wants to frown but doesn’t even know if he has the right to. He wants to retorts back, but what’s the point when it’s against a well known truth. In the end he doesn’t even know what to do with his face in front of the other three.

But for the sake of the crumbs of the arrogance he’s knows for and dignity that this place tries to whittle away from him, he doesn’t lower his head like the shameless slut he’s known to be and thickly suck up the whiplash.

He just hopes he’s not fucking blushing.

Meanwhile, Aomine seems to be giving a lecture to Kuroko with his eyes and the small boy mumbles a quiet, “I apologize.”

“Uuh, Tetsu is usually pretty blunt, don’t—don’t take it personal,” Aomine says and it’s enough for Kise.

He doesn’t care anyway. He doesn’t care about them or what they think of him. He just wants out.

“It’s fine, so are we doing it like that then?”

They all turn to the teal haired boy. After all, he’s the one who found out a flaw in the system. Just by looking through the window by his bed and watching a bird gets in and out of the chained fence and step onto a mildly snow-covered sewer platform, then lifting his head up and seeing right above of him the window of a ventilation canal. Tally that with the fact that he was at first thinking of how he overheard of his potential put down for mediocre immune system and constant down slope and weakening of his body with every round of tests.

He wasn’t even worthy of being a lab rat anymore.

So he’s looked out the window after waking up from another post-sedated and queasy state, trying to give the outside world some final thoughts.

“Yes. If Kise kun manages to steal the key card and returns back, we can go by nighttime and have the veil of the night as an asset with us.”

“Sounds better already,” Aomine nods, “When do you think you can do it?” he asks Kise.

Kise’s eyes steels. “If he calls me tomorrow night, then tomorrow night.”

***

Kise grasps on the electronic key card like his life depends on it which was very close to the truth.

“So that’s your plan, Ryōta? Steal my pass and walk through the doors? All while shooting every guard you meet on your way with that gun?” The man handcuffed to the bed goes on, clearly fruitlessly as the young blond darts next to where his clothes are laying on a leather sofa.

Evgeni follows his movements; powerless to the sight of his gorgeous lover covering his naked body with more speed than he’s ever uncovered it.  

“Do you want to die, Ryōta?” the palpability of the words makes Evgeni rises his voice all of a sudden and pulls at the handcuffs violently. “Do _you really want to die?!_ Because you’re going _to die_ , Ryōta! Is it really worth it? Just release me and I promise everything will be all right, I forgive you, I want to help you, baby, please!”

Kise stands with his Soldier standard uniform - black, sleeveless turtleneck, leather pants and combat boots. He approaches the bed.

Evgeni looks into Kise’s eyes firmly. “I chose you among everyone in here; I favoritized you, Ryōta, I privileged you among everyone else.”

Kise leans in a little. Silky, strawberry blond strands framing his face, his fringe shadows his eyes to a sultry, whiskey color, his thick eyelashes shaping his eyes into an exotic wolf-like look that has enthralled Evgeni like love at first sight.

Now, those eyes looking down on him has never been so truly wolfish.

Was it always there, Evgeni finds himself wondering. No, it cannot be an act for such a long time. Something must have happened - or someone.

Kise tightens his hold on the 9 millimeter.

Evgeni’s electric blues panic.

“I—I love you, Ryōchka. Don’t go.”

“If you loved me, you would have set me free.”

“I know you’re not doing this alone. Whoever made you think you can get away from here is mad. Even if you manage to get out, you’ll be hunted down and then I wouldn’t be able to do anything!”

“For all those privileges, I won’t kill you. But I’m getting out here. Sorry.” And Kise conks him with the butt of the gun.


End file.
